


A Difficult Journey

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sick Draco Malfoy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco is attacked and becomes very sick. He finds himself having trouble walking but he is determined to, for Harry and Teddy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	A Difficult Journey

They hadn’t been together long when Draco got sick. It had only been three months. They had just moved in together and had gone out to a bar to celebrate. Draco had gone to the bathroom by himself. Harry had waited for him to come back out for twenty minutes before he went to find him. He discovered Draco unconscious on the ground with no one else in sight. 

They had rushed him to St. Mungo’s. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise all had to leave eventually but Harry had remained vigilant in his watch for Draco to wake up. The doctors could find no legitimate medical reason for Draco’s condition and had only just started to venture into the idea of him having been cursed when he woke up. 

Draco had not been able to remember anything after the moment they walked into the bar. But more pressing was his worsening condition. He was awake now but he had developed more problems. He had a terrible cough that left his voice hoarse and sometimes gone altogether. He had a continuous headache, a pounding throughout his whole head that brought him to the point of throwing up. He could barely eat. But the most worrying of his symptoms was the loss of movement in his legs. He could feel them just fine but he couldn’t move them. 

Eventually, the doctors could do no more than making him comfortable. Luckily, Hermione was on the case as well. Because of her they even managed to figure out the curse. Not so luckily, the curse would have to wear off. It was not likely to be fatal for Draco, with him being so young, but it would take at least another five months to wear off. 

Three months later, Draco was still stuck in his bed most of the time. He occasionally used a wheelchair but more often than not, he was unable to get down to the first floor. His legs would cooperate if he concentrated very hard but he would get dizzy by the time he reached the bottom of the first staircase and have to call for Harry to help him. It made him tired enough that he couldn’t try for another staircase. But today was the day they had planned to adopt Teddy before this had happened. Now they would have to wait until Draco was well enough to help raise a child, which wouldn’t be for at least another two months according to Hermione. 

He was determined to prove them wrong and maybe they could get Teddy sooner. So, when he was sure Harry was on the first floor, he pushed himself out of the bed. His legs wobbled but he focused on putting one in front of the other. He kept up his mantra of ‘left, right, left, right’ until he was on the second floor. He only had one more staircase to go and, despite his heavy breathing and blurring vision, he would make it. 

Again, he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The distance was getting shorter by the second and if he could just get this last stair, he would have made it down two flights of stairs. But as he stepped down from the last stair, a pain spasmed through his legs and sent him to the floor. 

He didn’t bother to call for Harry. He could already hear him coming. 

“Draco, what did you do?” Harry asked, coming to kneel beside Draco. 

“I made it down the stairs, Harry. I’m so close. Soon I’ll be able to make it even further, stand long enough to take care of him.” He was still breathing heavily but his vision was starting to clear. He could see Harry’s concerned eyes now. 

“Oh, Draco. Andy said that she can wait until you’re healthy. You don’t have to rush it.” Harry said, cupping Draco’s cheek with affection. 

“I know I don’t have to. I just want to have him with us already. I love both of you so much and I just want to be worth something to you again.” Draco was on the verge of tears now. 

“You are worth so much more than you know. Just knowing you is enough. Rushing this is only going to get you hurt worse. We both love you enough to wait for you. Now, do you want to spend some time downstairs or go back to bed?” Harry asked as he slid his arms under Draco and easily lifted him off the floor. 

“No, Harry. You hurt your knee the other day and I’m too heavy. It’s going to hurt you to carry me.” Draco protested lightly. 

“You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.” Harry assured him as he carried him over to the couch. 

“Promise?” Draco smiled.

“I promise.” Harry grinned back. 

Draco fell asleep watching a movie with Harry but when he woke up, he was able to get back up the stairs with Harry’s help. Progress was frustratingly slow but he was able to walk down to the couch by himself before long. Just three months later, he was able to take care of Teddy on his own. 

The most important walk he took was one month after that, when he met Harry at the end of the aisle.


End file.
